The Child with Child
by Writer-Y
Summary: AU, XigDem. Xigbar and Demyx have a daughter. She wants to be a marine when she gets out of school. But she also has to tell them something devastating.


buAuthor's Notes: I do not own Demyx, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Roxas, Myde(aka my guess at Demyx's somebody), Braig, Even, Ienzo, or Sora. They rightfully belong to Squeenix-I mean Square Enix. I however do own Taelexan because that is my nobody. Please do not sue me. I am just a simple writer and have no money. I am not making a profit from this. I don't think./b/u

Two men walk into a clinic. It was fairly new and clean. In the last decade, medical science had been developed where two homosexual people were able to biologically have a child, using only the couples DNA. Even men had the option of carrying the child in their bellies, with the help of an artificial uterus implanted into the man. The couple now walking in would find more acceptance because the feminine male was a rock star, one who fell for a marine on a USO tour. They married shortly after the soldier came home. They sat down after checking in and waited. The uterus had already been implanted into the musician's belly and they were just there to see if he was pregnant. They wanted a child so badly, they didn't care what it cost. The star looked at the marine with a worried look on his face.

"What if I'm not, Xiggy..."

"Then we'll try again. Don't worry, kid." The black and silver haired man said, stroking the young man's cheek with the back of his hand. They both sat awkwardly and quietly, waiting to be called back. The nurse popped her head out.

"Wesson." She called. Hand in hand, they followed her to an examination room, where Demyx sat on the table and Xigbar sat in a chair next to him. Both holding onto the other like their lives depended on it. She did everything required of her and then left them to a silent wait. Quiet minutes passed as they waited, the blonde shaking nervously and the brunette's heart racing. Soon, though they thought not soon enough, the doctor came walking in. He had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was also personal friends with the couple. Vexen looked at his nervous friends and comforted them with a smile.

"As a doctor and a friend, Congratulations. It was successful. You are going to have a child." He stated with cool and excitement to his voice. Demyx's aquamarine eyes widened and sparkled when he looked down at his husband. Xigbar stood smiling and hugged the boy. His golden eye sparkling as well. The blonde jumped down and hugged his fellow blonde.

"Oh, Vexy! Thank you!"

"It wasn't har-... You're welcome, Dem." Dr. Frost said before removing the boy from him. "I know how much this means to you. My wife and I are trying as well. I think she might be."

"I hope so, me and her can have our babies around the same time!" He giggled. Vexen did a proper examination of the blonde and let him leave. The musician didn't know how right he was because just over nine months later, Vexen and Xigbar, along with Xigbar's younger brother, Braig, Vexen's twin, Even, and Demyx's older brother, Myde, were sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting for the two children to be born. Demyx's was going to take quite a deal shorter then Vexen's wife, Taelexan, was. Xigbar and Braig recalled when they had sat in the same waiting room, waiting on Braig's wife, Marina, to give birth to twins. The Wesson brothers solemnly looked down, knowing where she was now. As the gloom started to overwhelm the room, a nurse walked in, smiling.

"Mr. Wesson?" Xigbar raised his head, both excited and worried. "Would you like to see you baby girl?" He nodded, stood, and followed the nurse to the baby nursery, with his brother and brother-in-law in tow. She pointed towards a small baby girl with blonde curls on her head and pink socks on her feet with the name 'Wesson' on her wrist. He smiled and put his hand on the glass. The nurse tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "You husband is still in post op and he asked me to ask you if you liked the name Melody Marina Wesson." He nodded and the nurse wrote them down and walked into the nursery. Xigbar looked back at his daughter.

"Melody..."

Hours later, well past midnight, a baby boy was brought into the nursery with the name Alexander Even Frost on his wrist. The two new father's stared at the babies while the new uncles talk amoung themselves. They looked at each other and knew it was going to be a hell of a ride from then on out. Vexen's was wrong but Xigbar had one hell of a daughter, she didn't rebel much but she was as stubborn as a mule. The brunette could only blame himself. In sixteen years, she had gone from an innocent little newborn to a punky and spunky teenage girl. Her hair always had a streak of blue and green in it, though only her father had a problem with it and it wasn't that big of a problem. She stayed in her room most the time, unless she was out with Alex, who wasn't a bad kid at all. Matter a fact, they thought it better for her to be with him as a good influence on her. The worst was when her uncles, Braig and Myde, were visiting, which happened to be happening on this day.

"BRAIG! GOD DAMMIT! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE!" Xigbar yelled at him, the older brother was covered in grape jelly and honey, along with chocolate chips and cocoa puffs. He took a deep breath and then looked at the two snickering people before him. Braig was also a marine, serving along side his brother who saved him from grave injury only to lose his right eye and gain a huge gash, that turned into a scar, on the left side of his face. "Braig... Mel... You two need to act more ma-" Cold water dumped on him and he spun around only to see Myde running back to the living room, where his younger brother sat. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Xigbar stomped out of the house, his sense of humor was tested and broke with this stunt. Demyx ran after him.

"Xiggy, come on. They're just having fun... You know how nice it is to see Braig laugh after his wife passed..." Demyx softly said. Xigbar remembered the day his sister-in-law's car had lost control on a patch of black ice and spun off a bridge, killing her and leaving Braig a single father and broken man. Xigbar was an uncle of a pair of twins named Ienzo and Zexion. Both were quiet and loved reading, which the one eyed man knew came their mother and not their rebellious father. "They're just having fun... You also know how Melo-"

"I know, I know. They need to learn..." He said exasperatedly. They both walked back into the house, Xigbar looked a little defeated. Ienzo, Zexion, and Melody were sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards, and eating a bag of cheese puffs.

"Alright... Hmmm.. If I win this hand you have to ask that girl out. She likes you emo boy." The multi-colored hair girl said, looking at the elder twin. Zexion blushed and sighed. He silently agreed and looked at his brother. "And, Ienzie... You gotta ask that... person... you like..." She didn't like admitting to her cousin being gay. The girl didn't have problem with it, it was just she expected the older and more feminine twin to be that way.

"Fine. If one of us win, you gotta tell them." The younger twin stated simply. His cousin grimaced and nodded. "Got any sixes?" She handed the cards over to him, embarrassed. The parents passed by them, Xigbar chuckling and Demyx rolling his eyes. The two seventeen year olds stared down their sixteen year old cousin. The older generation sat in the living room, talking and laughing about old times. Myde told them about how his sons, Roxas and Sora were heading off to college. Roxas had waited for his younger brother to graduate high school before he went.

"YOU CHEATING LITTLE BASTARDS!" Mel screamed, throwing the cards off the table. The twins laughed softly at their cousin's outburst. The fathers of the children walked in.

"Melody Marina Wesson."

"Ienzo... Zexion..."

"They cheated! They-"

"You got to do it, Melly." The younger twin said, snidely.

"Do what?" Both fathers said at the same time. Mel ran out of the house and got on a motorcycle her parents had bought her when she got the license for it. She pulled on her helmet and drove away. She refused to tell her parents. She'd run away first. Her mother had always wanted her to go into a music program and her father wanted her to make her mother happy. She could sing but she'd rather draw and write. Pulling into the school parking lot, she went to a window where you could see some of the best artwork of the school on wall inside. One was her's. A drawing of two men holding a baby girl. Both extremely happy as the golden eyed child stared at them. The child was innocent... Innocent. Something she wasn't. She lied to her parents about her art and her relationship with her best friend. She had made a mistake by sleeping with him without protection. Her parents noticed her change in demeanor. Though they wasn't quite sure why. She stared at the trio in the painting. She wanted to be like that. With Alex. A family.

"Melody!" She jumped at her father's voice, but didn't turn to him. She stared at his reflection that grew in the window. The brunette rubbed his child's back, still confused about why she was here. He followed her eyes to the painting and was taken back. He knew who it was. "Who... Did you do that?" She silently nodded and sighed. He smiled and laughed his cocky laugh. The girl looked at the scarred man. "I love it... I should have known... Ya spend hours in your room... You draw all that time, huh?"

"Mom's gunna be mad. He'd rather me be a singer."

"As if. He wants ya to be happy. Even if it means abandonin' that old hope of you followin' in his foot steps."

"I'd rather follow in yours." She headed back towards her bike, leaving her father with his mouth gaped open. Xigbar followed his daughter home in his car, thinking about what she said. She wants to be a marine, a soldier, an expendable toy of the government. He knew the horrors she'd face. Watching friends die was the reason he protected his brother. He couldn't watch him die as well. The idea was ripping him to shreds inside. When they entered the house, Demyx greeted them both, noticing the trouble in his husband's eye. The marine plopped down on his couch next to his brother. He let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding. Mel took a seat on the back of the couch, as she always like sitting above the rest. Ienzo walked past and nearly pushing her on top of his and her fathers. "I'll get you for that, Ienzie."

"And I'll get you for calling me Ienzie, Melly." He walked up their stairs and out of sight soon followed by his elder twin. The young girl sighed and looked at the adults in the room. Her throat drew dry and face pale. She wasn't sure how they all would react. Her father seemed torn by the thought, part of him wanting her to be safe, the other part proud to be a role model. Braig always told how he hated that so many young kids died for a cause that, at least he thought, wasn't worth it. Her mother would hate the idea and shoot it down instantly. And Myde was against any kind of fighting.

"I..." She started. She thought maybe telling them she was pregnant would be easier somehow. The multi-haired girl rolled her head back and almost made herself fall of the couch. As soon as she regained her balance, she stared forward into the wall, not wanting to see the reactions. "As soon as I'm done with school, I'm going into the military. I wanna be a marine, like dad and Uncle Braig. And... I'm pregnant. Woo! I'm beat. I better get to bed!" With that she jumped off the couch and ran to her room. Locking the door behind her, she sat on her bed and waited, stared at the door and waited. Her mother banged on the door.

"Melody Marina Wesson! Open this door! NOW!"

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?"

"I'm not opening it until you stop yelling at me. OR if it's Uncle Braig 'cause he won't yell at me." She said calmly. Demyx almost screamed and slammed his fist on the door. He gave that girl everything she wanted and this is how she repays him? By being rebellious and getting herself pregnant? The blonde softly hit the door one last time before bursting into tears and collapsing on the floor. Xigbar picked him up and took him to their room. Braig knocked softly on the door as Mel begaN crying because she made her mother cry. "Go away." She sobbed.

"Come on, let your uncle braigy in." He said childishly. She pulled on a string that in turn pulled the chair that was holding the door shut. The brown eyed man slowly entered the girl's room. "Mel, it's not as ba-"

"It's worse! I made my mom cry! He's given everything to me. Anything I want, he gave graciously. I'm the worst daughter ever!" She cried. Her uncle sat next to her as she sobbed into her knees. He knew that no matter what he said, she'd disagree. That's how it always was with her and, the brunette assumed, with all teenage girls. The window suddenly opened, and as quickly as it opened, Braig had a brown haired, acid green eyed boy, with his hair tied into a pony tail, against the wall with his arm pinned behind his back. The boy struggled, the girl ran up and convinced her uncle to let him go. He looked surprised when she buried her face into his chest, even though he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "I-I'm sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have enticed you, I'd never be like this. I'd-"

"Shut up. I'm happy about it. Plus, I get to have a child with the one woman I want." He buried his face into her blue, green, and blonde hair. Braig smirked and walked out of the room. The younger Wesson brother knocked on his brother's door. The elder brother opened the door and let him in. The blonde mulleted man was asleep on the bed, face tear stained.

"He okay?"

"Ya. Just depressed. He always gets like this when him and Mel butt heads." Xigbar sighed, taking his place back on the edge of the bed. He pushed a small hair behind the musician's ear. The unmarred brother leaned against the door.

"Still, lookin' back, I'd never have guess you'd be gay. You were always the tougher one and the one who was always full of himself. That last sentence seemed actually gay, though." The younger laughed.

"Don't think that's possible, bro." Xigbar laughed. Melody walked in followed by Alex. The girl walked over to the bed and traded places with her father. She then burst into tears and cuddled up to her mother, who instantly woke up due to the sobbing. The blonde comforted his child.

"Mommy. I'm I'm sorry!" She sobbed. Demyx put his arms around her and started singing softly. While he sang, he glared at the teenage boy. It would take a long while before he could fully accept his little girl being taken away. After the child was born, a girl named Mexdy Nevex Frost, Demyx forgave Alex for getting her pregnant. He also accepted Melody going into the marines. And Ienzo and Zexion were cheating. And Melody got them good. Oh, you want to know what Alex did? You didn't? Well, shut up, it's my story and I'm going to tell you. He became a singer. He opened for his 'mother'-in-law right after he graduated high school. Which Demyx didn't mind because he got to play with his granddauther the entire tour.

buAfter Thoughts: Thanks to all who believe in me and to Crimie who taught me the word 'exasperatedly'. YOU GOTZ TO BELIEVE! Lol./b/u 


End file.
